


Friendship is Magic

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a bronie, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship is Magic, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, No Incest, Sam is a bronie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you catch Sam and Dean watching “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic”, Gabriel decides to play a prank on them.





	Friendship is Magic

It started as an accident. Sam had woken up in the middle of the night with Dean with his face pressed against his laptop’s screen. For a moment, he thought it was porn, but he was _so wrong._

Dean Winchester was watching _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ A show about ponies going on adventures.   


And after teasing yout brother for a long week, he accepted his challenge and watched the show.

Well… He got addicted too. Then, this became their secret. It is not that you are mean or anything, but if you even _heard_ about them being ‘bronies’ – adult men who were fan of the TV Show –, you wouldn’t know _alone_ and _Gabriel_ would also know.

You were dating the archangel for years now, and as much as your brothers loved to see you happy, they knew your boyfriend could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be.

So, every night they gathered in front of Sam’s laptop when you were asleep, knowing Gabriel wouldn’t leave your side and that you would be off for at least 6 hours, and caught up on the episodes on Netflix together. They had their own rules: Never watch alone, clean up your trails, and _don’t_ _talk about the show.  
_

Of course, they never imagined they would fall asleep on the couch and that you would get a glass of water in the middle of the night. It wasn’t unusual for you to wake up thirsty, but you always saved a bottle by the side of your bed. This time, though, you refused to let Gabriel leave the bed and just went to the kitchen alone to grab your water bottle.

It was then that you found both your brothers snoring against each other while the show kept playing in front of them.

You held back your laugh before the two noticed you, and quickly called Gabriel with your thoughts and your boyfriend appeared on your side.

“No.” He whispered like he didn’t believe the scene in front of him and grabbed your phone, filming them for a whole minute and then smirked at you.

“What?” You whispered.

He snapped his fingers and you watched as your brothers slowly transformed in front of you. They were…

“Gabriel. Did you just turn my brothers into ponies?”

Your boyfriend covered your mouth with his hand, pulling you with him back to your room.

“We can’t leave them like that.” You protested, but Gabriel silenced you in a kiss.

“Shh.” He whispered. “Go sleep.”

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Gabe…”

“I promise it will be fine.” He affirmed. “Now, go sleep.”

Maybe he made you sleep, and maybe you fell asleep alone without even realising, but you woke up the next day with a scream from both the boys and when you stepped into the living room, they seemed desperate.

“Gabriel.” Dean groaned.

It wasn’t your name he called, but you ran to find him the same way.

You started laughing the first second you saw Sam and Dean. Your brothers were short, cartoonish and very, very angry.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Dean shouted, trying to move, but falling on his four legs. “Turn us back to normal right now!”

Your boyfriend popped by your side and started laughing like he had just heard the best joke in the world. Well, it wasn’t exactly much different from that. They looked, indeed, very funny.

“Oh my Chuck.” You exclaimed, pulling your phone and taking pictures of them. “You look just like the ponies of the show.”

At that mention, the two raised their head and widened their eyes at you.

“No.” Sam exclaimed.

“Yes.” You nodded with a large grin. “You’ll never hear the end of this.”

They started shouting at you and Gabriel at the same time, their voice mixing with the laughs you and your boyfriend let out, but you all stopped when you heard the door to the bunker opening and quick steps caught your attention.

Sam and Dean tried to run, but fell again – hidden behind the couch – and cursed aloud.

“Hey, guys.” Charlie stepped inside the room and frowned. “What’s going on?”

You cleaned the tears from your cheeks and took a deep breath as Gabriel snapped the boys back to normal.

“Hey, Charlie.” You looked at her. “Wanna know what I caught Sam and Dean doing last night?”

Instantly, Dean stood up.

“No.” Your brother said at the same time she said “Yes”.

You laughed again. You were going to have so much fun.


End file.
